Yuno Gasai
Name: Yuno Gasai Age: 14 Height: 5'3 Eyes: Pink Hair: Yuno's hair is pink, long, and styled, always braided with ribbons in her two bangs. In the arena, she has it the exact same way save for the ribbons. Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Birthday: November 16th District Region: Unknown Moral Alliance: Insane Tribute App Name: Yuno Gasai Age: 14 Gender: Female District: All Weapon: Knife, Axe, Poison Appearance: Yuno has a very innocent look on her face with blank, pink eyes and long, pink hair with two pigtails in front tied by ribbons. She is 5'3 and skinny, looking very fragile at first. She has an innocent smile on her face a lot, but if you watch her for long enough you notice that her eyes quiver with insanity, as if her pupils were about to pop and leak into her head. She always seems to have a hand behind her back too, a dead giveaway that she's literally about to backstab you. Personality: Yuno is at first a very shy, sweet and femenine girl when she's around her crush. But this only masks her true self, a ruthless psychopath with insane caluclative abilities (no pun intended when I say insane abilities). She has no trouble making sacrifices or killing others to ensure the safety of her crush and herself. She often resorts to very cruel and violent methods to pull this off. However, this is all due to the loss of her parents who were both killed in a previous quell which involved an open reaping, meaning anybody could be reaped starting from the age of 12 up to the oldest age possible. She's morbid and lonely because of this and claims to hear her parents talking in her head even though she barely remembers them. Backstory: The sweet girl who lives at the orphanage. You ask yourself; "How could this sweetheart not have been adopted by now?" The answer is simple, she's insane. As a young child, her parents were both reaped for a "wild card quell" where anyone older than 12 could get reaped. Her parents both died miserably and although she never remembered who they were, she hears them talking to her in her head. Ever since she was 6 she was lonely, morbidly spending time alone as she started to slowly fall into insanity, realizing that the only thing her family was destined to do was fight. She knew that's what everyone was destined to do, it's what humans did frm the very start. But then, someone caught her eye. This someone managed to make her feel normal, like a sweet young girl for once. This someone was the male for this year's games. Before the reapings however, she constantly stalked him and took note of his schedules, knowing what was common and what was temporary. Losing sleep from watching him so much, leaving strange hints towards who his secret admirer was, she became hell bent on gaining his love. However, she was the only person holding herself back because she knew that at some point, she'd kill him. One day however, another girl interfered. The boy had a sister he didn't know about, a sister that he saw as a friend. Yuno began to follow this girl as well, and later saw her attempts as an attempt to steal him away from her. She was enraged, but the flames were burning inside her. On the outside, she still had the innocent look on her face plastered. "Would you like to go to the park?" she asked her, saying she wanted to help welcome herself to Yuno's crush. The girl accepted, and they left for the park. Only one returned, Yuno. Her white dress covered in blood, her eyes blank with bloodthirst and quivering with insanity, the aftermath had the girl end up being hung from the swings with her own intestines, her intestines somehow coming out from her mouth. ''The publc was disgusted, and Yuno's crush was torn when he discovered it was his long-lost sister. "Don't worry" said Yuno when she came to comfort her crush. "I can try to help fix that hole in your heart.." He kindly rejected the offer, and Yuno faked being ok with it. She snapped arriving home to the orphanage, stabbing the mattress repeatedly as she began to scratch names of other girls her crush knew and was close to. One by one, more and more of the girls started dying and the district went into lockdown from the danger, but they never suspected the shy, quiet girl. They never will, until the games came and reaped her crush. She didn't hesitate to scream "I VOLUNTEER!" in insane howls although the girl was already reaped, she demanded that they let her into the games. The girl thanked Yuno but Yuno responded by pushing her off the stage, grinning as she clung onto herself and her eyes wide, quivering and in tears. "''Nobody will harm you.. I promise. And if anybody does.. they won't do it again. I'll be the one to kill them, if it means keeping you safe.. I'll kill them all. But, if you ever hurt me.. not even your love will make up for it." And just like that, the reapings ended. The peacekeepers tried to wake her up from her trance, but she stood there. They carried her like a statue and put her into the train, where she later snapped out of her trance. Instantly she ignored the welcomes from her Guide and Mentor and ran to her partner's room. He was asleep. "Sleep well" she whispered, and there she stood for the rest of the night. Strengths: Yuno has killed countless amounts of people in the past, driven by desire and insanity. She gets away with many things due to her innocent act, and she has no problem leaving people to die, killing them, or torturing them. Yuno is also clever and very protective towards herself and her ally, not willing to let either of them die unless her crush decides to betray her trust. She's also intelligent despite being insane. Sneaky too, she could poison something in less than 5 seconds in a way that maybe just touching it could poison you. Yuno is also capable of directing attention away from herself if caight in a hard to explain situation. Weakness: She's very morbid and overprotective. If another girl even tries to talk with her district partner, she won't hesitate to scare them away and mark them as a must-kill target. Very paranoid as well, she makes unnecesarry and often hellish choices that risk the life of her and her district partner. Its hard for her to control herself at times too, sometimes realizing that she ended up hurting someone she shouldn't have or backing out of things she need to do just because she's still trying to make sure her district partner is safe. Yuno is also easy to hurt physically, which is another reason why she likes to fight with quick and somewhat small weapons. She's also a traitor to everyone but her partner. (EXTRA NOTE: Her crush being alive is like the leash on an angry dog. If he dies, she loses it completely) Bloodbath Strategy: She will stick close to her district partner and ensure their safety as she fights off attackers and then accompany him to where they have to go. Games Strategy: Yuno will slowly try to seperate her district partner from the others (if he's in an alliance) and then try to make him appreciate her prescence by doing things for them. She plans on going for a 24/7 killing spree in hopes that she can quickly eliminate everyone else before they can harm her partner. Then, she'll try to sneak towards the cornucopia to be ready for the feast. Feast Strategy: She'll be ok with grabbing the bags, but she'll stay put guarding the feast in hopes of finding the other tributes to kill. Token: A now blunt dart she once used to kill a slutty girl who was after her crush Interview Angle: Yuno will act sweet and kind during the interview, something to divert the attention from herself as a threat and instead make her seem like just another fake girl in the games. This will help her plan of keeping her partner safe while making her seem like the last person anyone would suspect. Mentor Advice: You don't listen to me.. You can't expect to make it out of the games WITH him, heck he might die at the bloodbath, I'm sorry to discourage you Yuno but- Hey, no, get that knife away from *dodge* SHIT! Alright fine, do whatever you want! Trivia *Prepare for bullshit: She's a member of the 3rd Main Gang *I based her off my personal visualization of Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki *I expect Yuno to be an aggressive player in the games Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:Mistfire333's Tributes